Confessions of a Princess
by crazyshizuka
Summary: Hinamori Amu was not just 'cool and spicy' but also a princess. How will her decisions affect the new impact in her life? OMG! my first story
1. Chapter 1: So much of a Surprise

_Hi! This is so my first story and I hope you guys like it._

_I do not own shugo chara and is fanfic-made. _

_Uhn. Thanks anyway. If you would also like to add comments then feel free.  
_

Amu was sitting at her respective desk. As usual, she was looking at the window instead of paying attention to Mr. Nikaido. Gosh, she hated this subject. She was silently tapping her ballpen on the table. It was another normal day. The "Cool and Spicy" Amu was indeed the school's biggest star. It was another typical, boring day.

_Gosh, when the heck is this going to end? _Amu asked herself in her mind.

Everything was going smoothly when. . .

**BANG ! ! ! **The door opened. A group of men in black entered.

"Is Ms. Hinamori Amu here?" one of them asked. All of the students, especially the teacher, were shocked. After the question was asked, they all pointed out straightly at Amu. The guys approached Amu.

"What?" Amu asked. She is so nervous. _What do they want?_

"Ms. Hinamori, come with us," one of them said and grabbed one of Amu's arm while the others help too.

"What?! Hey! Let go! Where are you taking me?" Amu panicked as she was taken away by the men in black.

"Miss, at this rate, you have every right to remain silent,"

"What? Hey! Where are you taking me??"

It took a two hours drive until finally they arrived. The car where she was taken away parked at a very huge house (which obviously is a mansion). _Am I dreaming? This place looks like a castle! _Amu thought. Then, the guys grabbed her again and pulled her inside the house. As she entered the large door, a group of other people in black was lined up. At the end, there was an old man standing. Finally, she got infront of the old man.

"Welcome," the old man smiled.

"Hello?" Amu replied still puzzled by what the heck was happening. "Where am I? I don't remember doing anything bad to you? What's going on?" she kept asking.

"Do you know who I am, Amu?" the old man asked.

"Uh, no"

"He is . The king of United Kingdom," a girl from one of the women in black said. Her name was Eunice.

"Oh. What about him?" Amu asked casually.

"He is here to see his grand niece," Eunice answered.

"Oh. . . where is she then?"

"She's already infront of us," Eunice smiled. Amu looked around her. She was the only girl standing infront of them.

"What? Okay, I'm so-"

"Hinamori Amu is King Legrand's grand niece,"

"What?!" Amu was shocked. "No way, you're kidding, right? This is insane. What is this, some kind of MTV prank? Am I being punked?"

"I beg your pardon?! Punked?" Mr. Legrand asked shocked of what Amu had just said.

"Sir, it doesn't always mean the bad word. It can mean that they are kidding or-" one of them said.

"Right, right. Why would we joke something about that when United Kingdom is about to lose their leader with no one replacing him," Mr. Legrand said seriously.

"No way. I'm 15. I'm a normal teenager with normal parents. And besides, a girl like me is not royalty material. I have bad habits,"

"Midori was certainly a fine lady. I just had to let her go when she was 20. I can't let her go rebelling on me in the future. She was almost like my daughter," said Mr. Legrand.

"My mother was your niece?!" Amu said. She could almost jump of shockness.

"Midori Hinamori was King Legrand's niece and one and only close relative,"

"**WHAT??!!!**"Amu shouted.

That time, she ran as fast as she ca to get away from that house. The securities were after her but the president ordered them to let her be. Instead, he sent Eunice to keep an eye on her. Amu ran and ran until she stopped. She doesn't where she was. She was lost. She forgot that she didn't know how to get home from that place. But then, how could her mother not tell her? She was doomed.

As she was walking , she passed by some people. She asked them for directions. Luckily, the people were generous enough to give her some. She followed what they said. Finally,she found the subway which would lead to her home. _Mama is toast. I sure have a lot of questions to ask her. She's dead. This is insanity! _She said angrily in her mind as she was waiting for the train. Meanwhile, three drunk teenagers were walking pass her.

"Hey, dude. check out the pinked-haired hot chick," one of them said.

"You're right. Let's go check her out," theo other agreed.

Amu faced them. "I heard what you assholes said. Try come near me and I'll kick the butt over you,"

"You're a tough one aren't you?" one of them said irritated. They started picking on her. Amu started to fight for her protection by kicking the leg of the first one who grabbed her, then punching the other one on the face and slapping the last guy. But then again, it made it worst. The guys became furious and tried to push her off. But before they can even touch her, a guy out of nowhere started kicking the ass out of them.

"Try to touch her and you're dead," the guy said. He was a blue haired guy with soft blue eyes. His look was mysterious but he looked really furious. "What are waiting for? Get out of here!" The guys got scared so they started running away. Then, the guy faced her. He walked near her.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"Yah. Thanks. I owe you," Amu said shyly. A teasing smirk appeared from the guy's face.

"Let me help you repay that,"

"Huh?" As Amu was about to wonder what he meant, the guy's arms wrapped around her waist and the other hand holding tightly her neck. Before she can speak, he suddenly kissed her lips. His lips kept moving as the kiss got deeper. She was unable to move away. He probably kissed her for 15 minutes when he felt Amu desperately gasping for air. As he let go of her, Amu was about to slap him. But then he got hold of her hands again and he pulled him closer.

"Your debt is repaid," he said. He let go of her. Amu dropped down. That was her first kiss. Worst, it was her first kiss was french. A few people saw the scene. It was so embarrassing. She wants to die. This was definitely not her ideal day.

It was pass 9 when Amu got home. The taxi she rode after riding the train had a flat tire that's why she had to walk. When she got home, her parents were worriedly waiting for her. They have a lot of questions to ask her. But then, she too have a lot of questions for her mom.

_It was all clear then, _Amu thought. But still, she is nervous of how this could affect herself and her life. But then, while she was thinking, a flashback from yesterday at the subway reminded her. Augh! She hated that thought. Amu shook her head. She was walking to school. As she reached the gate, a familiar voice called her.

"Amu-chan!!"

"Oi, Rima," Amu smiled back.

"Good morning^^. You look horrible," Rima said frankly while approaching her.

"Is it that obvious?" Amu grimaced. "Gosh this life is terrible," Amu said while walking.

"It seems so for you. What's wrong?"

"Oh, honestly, you wouldn't want to know." And the two headed inside the school gate.


	2. Chapter 2: Tough Decisions

Class has started. It was the same as always. Mr. Nikaido was being laughed at again because of his clumsiness. After a few subjects, it was break time. At the cafeteria, Rima and Yaya are talking nonstop about shows and stuffs. Amu, on the other hand, has her mind floating. Rima notices this and tries to talk to her.

"Is there any chance right now that you might want to come back here on earth right now?"

"Eh? Uhm, what are you talking about?"

"I noticed that you were not paying attention. Even at class."

"Uhm, well, , ,"

"Oh my gosh! It's the ever famous 'cool and spicy', Hinamori Amu," A student says as she passes by their table.

"She's so cool. She looks so mysterious."

"Right." the two agreed. Then they head on their table.

"Oh, gosh." Amu whined.

_There is definitely something wrong with this girl._ Rima thought. She knows Amu is not telling her something. After eating, class begun again. The whole time, Rima was looking at Amu. Amu's mind is off again. She knows Amu usually most of the time looks at the window. but she knows that Amu is thinking of something. After class, Amu straightly went home. _This is not right. What if Mama is right? What if granduncle expects something big of me? Oh, no. I can't do it. I can't even work to trust myself and to become someone who I really want to be. This is not good. _Amu thought. She reached her house. Suprised, there was a black limo infront of them. _Oh, no. Not again. Could it be? _She thought. As she went inside the living room, there she saw her granduncle and his adviser. They were just talking with her parents.

"Oh, no." Amu whined and is about to climb upstairs.

"Amu." her mother called.

"Yes, mama"

"Can we talk about something? It's something that has to do with family matter that will surely have a big impact in your life," Eunice said.

"What? Is it about how my mom only told me last night about this whole european grand uncle who happens to be a king?"

"Amu. I was going to tell you. But then, uncle is about to reach his age limit," her mother scolded.

"She's right. At this rate, you have alot to learn. By the time you reach 18, the age we were planning to tell you, the king will have already pass his crown to someone. At that point, no one would agree that you should take his place because you have not learned anything about us by then. That's why we have decided that you come with us. Besides, you are half-european. you can be a candidate. You have every right to take the king's place," Eunice explained.

"Okay, my answer is no, definitely no and NO!" Amu disagreed. "I am telling you, I cannot rule."

"Yes, you can. You are the rightful heir. right now you're not just Amu. You are Princess Amu Legrand Hinamori and that is your title wether you like it or night." the king said.

"I already have a title, okay. And it's called 'Cool and Spicy'. I have a lot of people who thinks I am this or I am that and I don't need another one. Like I said, I can't rule!" After this, Amu went outside.

"Amu!" her mother called but Amu's father stopped her. She headed to the park. She was about to burst in tears when. . .

"Amu?"

"Rima?" Amu said. She was suprised because Rima usually prefers to stay home. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that. Is there something you're not telling me?" the blonde-haired girl asked. Then, they sat down at the bench. "You are my bestfriend, right?"

"Huh? Ofcourse. why would you ask me something like that, Rima?" Amu asked shocked.

"Eversince you officially said that I am your bestfriend, you have been giving me that 'Cool and Spicy' treatment. If you're really not willing to be friends with me, I understand."

"Rima, I am tired of titles or labels for now. So please-"

"I'm your friend, right. I know there is something that you're not telling me. Friends tell. So, if you're not comfortable with me then it's fine."

"I am not what ou think I am, okay." Amu bursted.

"Wha--??What do you mean?" Rima asked puzzled.

"I'm tired of titles or labels when I'm not even the person you think I am. I'm sorry I wasn't a good best friend. I'm not 'Cool and Spicy' either. I just wanted to hide my true self because of other's expectations. I'm scared. And now, they want me to rule," Amu exclaimed and started bursting into tears.

"Rule? What do you mean?" Rima asked. Amu told why she was acting that way. She also told her true feelings about how she felt about the situation. The truth is that she was scared. What if things go wrong. What if she tried but in the end she'll be a failure. Especially now that what she has to go through is a serious decision. She's scared. She didn't like expectations.

"Why would you be scared? You said you never had the courage to do it. So you never even tried it before. how do you know if it all goes wrong. Don't you trust yourself? And besides, we did not oblige you to please us. We just like you for who you are," Rima confronted her. "Actually, I used to do what you do now before. Until the time came when you did everything to be friends with me. At first when you think I thought it was ridiculous, honestly, i think it's kinda comforting. i realized that I don't need to please everyone as long as I make the people around me happy, especially you." Rima said then she smiled.

_She's right._ Amu thought. _I don't need to please anyone. _

Amu is at home in her room. When she got home, her granduncle was still there. This time they were all calm. She really had to decide if she would want to continue the heir of their family. Sure it'll bring a big impact in her life. In this decision, there is no backing out. But then, the king did help a lot on her mother. He wasn't cruel. he gave her mother everything. But then, it's not her obligation to return the favor. As long as she is willing. _Gosh! Things like these are so complicated. _Amu thought.

Morning broke. Amu woke up and went straight to get ready for school. She was about to go downstairs when her mother open the door of her room. . .

"Amu! Your uncle," her mother said worried. They went to a hospital. The king was there. The king had a chestache(?). The doctor said it was due to stress.

"Your highness, don't you think you should drop your place now." Eunice suggested.

"She's right, uncle. What if this gets worst?" Mrs. Hinamori agreed.

"No,"the king insisted. "I still want to help my fellow countrymen. I still want to serve the United Kingdom."

_He's a stubborn old man. But then again, he is quite very generous. It's a waste to finish his reign this early. I haven't known this guy. But then. . ._

"Mama, papa and granduncle, would you please listen," Amu started. "I have already thought about it. Will it really be okay for you guys on whatever I decide?"

"Ofcourse. Our decisions is one of the important things we do in life. And whatever it is, decisions are decisions, better or worse, as long as you don't regret it," the king said.

"Then, please listen very well," Amu started.

The king was able to recover fast. After that day, it was another ordinary day for Amu, but with a little twist. That day at school, Rima was heading in her classroom when. . .

"Hinamori Amu is certainly kind all of a 's so much better now. I feel I am confident to be friends with her," a student said. This made Rima happy. Amu is being herself. Rima decided to pay her a visit at her room, but then they said that she was not there. After 2 days, Rima haven't seen Amu, nor did she replied in texts or call back. Rima was worried. Again she saw two girls walking and saying how great Amu is. Amu has crossed the line. Was Amu already having too much friends that she already forgot about Rima? Rima thought that Amu was her special bestfriend. She's really hurt this time. So, she decided to visit Amu's house.

Amu was in her room, writing a letter. She also has her things packed up. She was in deep thought when her mother called her. Her mother said that she has a visitor. She went downstairs. It was Rima. Rima had a sad look. She didn't want to see that face. She approached her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What question is that? Amu, I am your best friend, right?"

"Rima, I didn't want to see your face yet. There's-"

"Is that so? Is that why you''re avoiding me? I thought you were my friend," Rima said. She bursted in tears and ran fast away from her house.

"Rima!" Amu called. It was too late. She just hurt her feelings. Because of this, Rima locked herself in her room. She didn't attend the class. It was lunch time.

"Oh, Rima, you finally decided to come down. Let's have lunch together." her mother invinted. Rima smiled and happily joined her mother. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Don't you have classes?"

"Huh?"

"A friend of yours stop by to drop this off to you. I think she wanted to talk to you but when I called you, she decided to leave." her mother handed her the bag. After lunch, She decideed to open the gift. There was a letter in it. It says:

_My Dearest Friend,_

_I'm sorry if I'm not brave enough. You are the most precious person I ever spent time with that's why I wasn't able to tell you forwardly._

_You ran away yesterday for thinking I hated you, but you were wrong. I am about to fly to Europe at 5:30 p. truth is, I am a princess (shocking, I know)_

_and I have to follow the steps of my uncle. I'll tell you more about soon. I promise to tell you everythingnoww that I know very well that you are trustworthy._

_I want to say that I want to thank you a lot for being a nice friend. You are the best true friend I ever had. I will surely never forget you and promise_

_to call you when I arrive. You will always and forever be my best friend._

_Love lots, Amu^^,_

After Rima has read this, she ran outside the house and went to the airport. But she was too late. The plane already took off. Rima stopped and when she saw the plane she shouted.

"You better keep your promise or else your going to come back here without a bestfriend." she said. She cried at the same time she was happy.


End file.
